closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Europa Filmes (Brazil)
Europa Home Video Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music: TBA Availability: Rare, bordering on extinct. Scare Factor: TBA Europa Carat Home Video Logo: TBA FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: TBA Music: TBA Availability: Same as the 1st logo Scare Factor: TBA Europa Filmes 1st Logo (1998-2007) Logo: On a dark blue and purple background, there is a clear glass square. The square rotates as a beam of light cuts out an stylized lowercase E. As the E is being drawn, we pan to see a filmstrip moving fast. When the E is finished drawing, the shell of the E that was drawn zooms in. "EUROPA" in silver zooms out and shines as the E turns blue. A grey square fades in when the filmstrip ends off. "FILMES" sprouts up as a shadow appears behind the E. Variant: Starting in 2003, with the Brazilian dub of Spirited Away, after the logo was formed, the E became tridimensional. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The beam, filmstrip, and text. Pretty dated. Music/Sounds: An 8 note xylophone theme with rising synths at the end. It is actually a cue music from the Thomas J. Valentino music library, called "ID and logo #98" composed by Dom Massaro. Availability: Common. In Brazil, although it was seen on many movies, original or distributed, it is well remembered for appearing in front of the Brazilian dub of Spirited Away (2003), both in the theatrical release and the subsequent VHS and DVD releases. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2007-2011) Nickname: "The Lighting" Logo: On a stormy sky with blue mist, several silver squares fly by the screen. We then pan to see the squares are forming the E from before. The E then turns blue and a outline of a square is drawn and filled in as the E is completed and turns grey and refined. "EUROPA" and "FILMES" zoom out as the logo faces forward. A lightning strike happens in the background and the E turns blue. FX/SFX: The lightning and squares. Music/Sounds: Lightning strikes are heard throughout the logo with an majestic theme during the middle portion of the logo. Availability: Not as common as the last logo, as it was used for only 4 years, and then the company went bankrupt. It wouldn't be bankrupt for long, though. Scare Factor: Medium. The dark environment with the lightning strikes might scare a few 3rd Logo (2013-) Nickname: "The Lights" Logo: In a dark environment, there is 2 robotic arms making dots that are glowing. The robotic arms make many dots and form the E from before. The E zooms out and rotates as the E turns blue and solid. "EUROPA" and "FILMES" zoom out above and below the E. The E shines. FX/SFX: The robotic arms forming the logo. Nice CGI all around. Music/Sounds: Many tinks for the dots and a proud fanfare with a ding. Availability: Current. Seen in front of original movies, as well as foreign and/or American movies that are distributed by the company. Scare Factor: None. This is a very nice logo. Category:Brazil